Wizards Cry Too
by dididoitwrong
Summary: Wizards Cry Too. Submitted for the Twin Exchange August 2014 Title Swap Challenge. George and Fred are leaving Hogwarts , and suddenly George finds himself in a very interesting situation involving Hermione and a piano. Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or The Perks of Being A Wallflower!


George was wandering aimlessly around the giant castle which had been his home for the past seven years. Fred's and his big coup was planned for tomorrow, they had planned everything through, including backup plans (yes, in plural) and prepared everything. He would miss Hogwarts. He didn't despise school, as many thought, they simply liked making trouble, and he didn't like the way things were taught here. But that was another matter.

George loved Hogwarts, it was like his second home, it gave him safety and comfort, joy and never-ending surprises. There were still so many secrets that Hogwarts held, even for the infamous Fred and George. Even Dumbledore didn't know all of its secrets.

George loved being with his friends. He didn't like going somewhere alone, doing something alone, scared of missing something, didn't like the silence that surrounded him. Silences scared him, they screamed the truth. But expectations prove the rule, right? Sometimes all the voices and noises were too much, and he needed a way out. Nobody really notices how loud they were, everybody was always so loud. It was comforting mostly, it made him feel alive, but sometimes it felt like being crushed.

And so George had taken to wandering the castle, the Quidditch pitch, the Forbidden (it wasn't really forbidden to him and Fred) Forest, the lake and all of Hogwarts. Today he was wandering the fifth floor. Suddenly George noticed a sweet melody, coming from a room he had never been in before. It was a pretty simple and plain looking door, and George walked up to it, so close that his ear was pressed upon it, trying to hear more of the beautiful music. He slowly, as quietly as possible, opened the door to find a music room. It was astonishing, it held loads and loads of instruments, beautiful one's at that, old and new ones, of all kinds. There was a row of violins ranging in colours, several pianos ranging in size, lines of cellos from classical to electrical, and many many other instruments, from percussion to strings to keys. None of it caught his eye however, he was staring at a young woman with bushy brown hair sitting in front of a piano with her side to him, her eyes closed. Hermione Jean Granger.

She was playing a bittersweet melody, both happy and sad at the same time, and she looked absolutely into the music. George smiled, the song was wonderful, and Hermione was one of the most skilled players he had ever seen. He had always had the opinion that what made somebody really skilled at something was their love for it, and Hermione obviously had it, he had just never known. He watched her play and was fascinated. The music was a wonderful piece, it immediately felt like George's life was right now. He was happy to leave, and yet reluctant. It touched him. He could feel the tears in his eyes. He let them fall. What would it use anybody to hide them? He cried.

After another minute of hauntingly wonderful playing, Hermione slowly let the last tones fade and lifted her (beautiful, as George noticed) hands off the keys. She breathed deeply and smiled.

„Hermione."

came the absolutely unsuspected word from George, sounding hoarse and edgy. Hermione jumped, stood and had her wand out and pointed at him in less than a second. George was impressed, and he raised his hands in a surrendering figure. When she saw who it was, she lowered her wand.

„George." she said. „Are you okay?"

„Yeah. I suppose I'm a bit melancholic, with leaving and all", he answered.

„How did you know it was me?" he added.

„I didn't! Why did you think I pointed my wand at you?"

„I meant, how did you know that it was me and not Fred?"

„Oh, I've always been able to do that. I studied you two, and realised there are a few differences. The eyes, the posture, the smell and the smile, as in genuine smile, not mischievous grins." She grinned, and, trying to lighten the mood a little, said "And I agree, you are still the better-looking twin. Though I'm not so sure who got the brains…" "Miss Granger!" he answered, looking indignant. "I shall have you know that I am most certainly both the better-looking and the smarter and wittier twin. I definitely got the better end of the deal. Plus, I am a complete gentleman." He mock-bowed.

"Oh, I'm sure, Mister Weasley. And here I thought chivalry was dead!" She mock-bowed right back, a radiant smile on her face.

Actually, George noticed, everything about her looked radiant.

"I didn't know you played the piano. You're… brilliant!"

She looked down, modest. "Thank you, George! I'm not really that good. That was my favourite piece, actually."

"You are, too! You're wonderful! Made me cry, and I don't cry that often. Especially not out in the open, and in front of no-one but Fred, whom I trust with my heart and soul."

It was a moment of weakness, and everybody had the natural instinct in them to hide their weaknesses from others. Every human had the survival in them, the senses for it, and the natural instinct was to hide vulnerability. Because that's the ugly truth, that's what you were when you cried, vulnerable.

Hermione smiled a small smile at him. "Are you sad to be leaving?"

"Sad and happy."

"So, this is my life. And I want you to know that I am both happy and sad and I'm still trying to figure out how that could be."

George furrowed his brow. „I know that quote. Where do I know that quote from?"

„The Perks of Being a Wallflower, by Stephen Chbosky"

„It's a book by a muggle author, isn't it?"

Hermione grinned. „Yes, and a very good book at that. And even a movie. So, you liked the song?"

"Loved it." George smiled.

And then he did the unexpected again and stepped forward and embraced her tightly. She was surprised for a second, and then put her arms around his middle and hugged him back just as tightly. When they pulled apart after what felt like hours and seconds at the same time, she put her hands around his face, feeling the skin, rough with shaved hair, and smiled brightly at him. She was disappointed that they were leaving, more than she would admit to anybody. She had always liked the twins, even though she didn't show it all the time, and they liked her too, even though they didn't show it all the time. But George… George had always been a bit more fascinating to her. And even though she admitted it to no-one, and barely admitted it to herself (she tried to avoid the thought), she had a bit of a crush on him. The sparkle in his eyes when he got an idea, or play-fought with Fred, or saw her when she was angry at him… she loved everything about him.

"Good Luck." She said.

"Good Luck." He said.

Both knew what the other meant. Just that, and so much more. And then he just went and kissed her. She was surprised again for few moments, and George started to pull away sadly, but then she got over her surprise and kissed him back with a fervor, wrapping her arms around his neck while his arms went around her hips. It was better than anything they'd ever imagined, their lips moved in perfect sync. George traced her bottom lip with his tongue, and Hermione gladly opened her mouth for him. Their tongues explored their mouths and fought for dominance, with nobody winning and nobody really wanting to. Both had their eyes closed. George felt suddenly very warm and complete having Hermione in his arms, with Hermione it being the same way. As they finally broke away, though neither wanted to, in need of air, Hermione thought that there was another good quote from "The Perks of Being a Wallflower". Because in that moment, she swore as well that they were infinite.


End file.
